The PaintBall Champ
by PASTATIME98
Summary: When England and America invite some of the nations to a paintball match, Italy decides its his turn to shine! No Slash! Im really bad at summarys! but its really goood, sooo please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Italy was bouncing up and down with anticipation at the game America had invited him to. He was in the passenger seat of Germany's car waiting for him to drive faster.  
"AHHH" Italy said. Causing Germany to veer off their side of the road and almost hitting a car.  
"Vat zhe hell?! Vhats Vrong" Germany yelled. "I'm going to explode if we don't hurry!" Italy yelled making the German jump again. Germany just shook his head, wondering why Italy was so excited by the idea of a war, even if was just a Paintball gun war. It was the same every time. The second the guns were brought out Italy would cower in fear and scream his surrendence (yes i know this is not a real word! but o well!) all while waving his white flag. Germany shook his head again.  
Italy was staring out the side window calming his nerves. He was ready to show everyone that he could win a war, even if it was just a paintball gun war. Or that he could at least make it through one without surrendering!  
The boys arrived at the field. It was wide open with many little sheds and hiding places. Italy bounded out of the car before it was completely stopped and ran as fast as he could to the rest of the group. "Yo! Wassup Italy! We have been waiting for you and Germany to arrive!" America yelled.  
"You choose Italy and Germany as my teammates! What the bloody hell!" England yelled at America.  
"Yep. You choose the battle I choose the teams! It's totaly fair!" America yelled back.  
"Oh cooome ooon. i should practically hand you the victory so i dont have to be embarrassed!" England said.  
"Whatever dude, lets just start all right! The guy said that when someone gets killed, they will announce there 'Death' over the intercom!" America said. "So gets your butts in gear."  
Italy got the vest on and grabbed a gun filled with blue paint. He was ready as he could ever be! He looked at Germany, who was talking to Switzerland and keeping an eye out for Italy. The buzz of the Intercom got in everyone to shut up. "Everyone has five minutes to get to their sides of the field, when the horn goes off you can then start the battle. Your five minutes start NOW!"

* * *

Germany watches Italy bouncing in his spot in the small shed. He's worried. The tiny Italian hasn't let go of that gun sence he got it! Germany looks over at England when the horn goes off. He looks back over at Italy to see that he isn't there!

* * *

Switzerland ponders all the ways he can sneak up on the other team as he makes his way to their side. Theres no way the other side could have gotten over here any way so he has no reason to take cover. The other two members of his team are France and America. He didn't understand the logic behind this team, but he knew they had nothing to worry about. It was an easy win. Italy would have surrendered the moment the horn had gone off. Then Germany would worry where Italian had run off to, so he wouldnt be paying attention anyway. And England was fuming over the team he was stuck with, so he would run off to hunt America down. So really all Switzerland had to do was wonder the field in search of Germany. He was a bit disappointed though, he was really hoping to kill someone, even if it was just with a paintball gun.  
A crack came from behind the thoughtful Swiss. He spun around, instantly pulling his gun up and aiming for the sound. "Whos there." He said calmly. Then a voice came from behind him.  
"Hey Switzy!" He spun around again but had no time to shoot. His chest was hit with three paint bullets before he could even breathe. Who held the gun that made the Swiss fall? He didn't have a chance to check. The announcer called out "Vash is down!"

* * *

France was walking close to the enemy lines but staying hidden well. He had walked in the heat and his hair was damp with sweat. He sat down against a tree and took a swig from his water bottle. He calmly thought about how sexy that Italian had looked in his skinny black jeans and blue hoodie pulled up tight around his face. He had never thought about the boy like that, but he noticed that he was very good looking, he now understood why Germany always had the small nation around. Poor France had no other option but to look at Italys tiny ass when he had walked away with Germany and England. It was so cute! What he wouldnt do to get a piece of that... His perverted thoughts were interrupted by whistle coming from somewhere. He jumped up and pulled his gun out. He had gone for a tiny little paint pistol that fit easily in his pocket of the gaudy vest they were forced to wear.  
"Okay? Whos there" he said.  
"Your worst fear!" a voice came from above. Had it had a small Italian accent. France didn't have a time to think before he was shot five times along his chest. When he looked up, there was no one in sight. The announcer called out "Francis is down!"

* * *

Now Germany was starting to get worried. Two people were "dead", Italy was nowhere to be found and he was very thirsty. He had also lost track of where England had gone after about five minutes. So he was alone, and worried and thirsty. What was he going to do!

* * *

America was freaking out, and when I say freaking out i mean it! Two of his people were dead! None of the other team was dead! And he was thirsty! He decided to climb up into a tree to hide and watch from a higher ground.

* * *

England had wandered away when Germany began mumbling, and now he was freaking out. Who was killing the other team?! He knew it wasnt himself because himself was here. Germany was too worried about Italy's whereabouts to worry about himself. But where was Italy! He knew wherever he was he was probably hiding in a shed shaking in terror. A noise came from behind him and he turned around. Italy stood there. He was standing straight up and wearing a weird smile.  
"Hello England!" Italy said cheerfully. Then he pulled out the gun and shoot England before giving him a chance to react.

* * *

Germany heard the intercom buzz "Arthur is down" Germany was truthfully scared now.

* * *

America was shaking in his tree. Who had killed England! His team was dead except from him! And he hadn't moved from this spot sence he learned of Frances death! A whistling noise came from down on the ground. He gasped when he saw Italy wandering. ALONE! America grabbed his gun and aimed it carefully at his new target.

* * *

Italy was very happy now! He had tooken the ribbons from three people, and he was searching for his fourth victim. Would he kill Germany? He thought about it and started involuntarily whistling. He would. He had to kill him first! If he killed America first, then the game would be over, he wouldn't have a chance to win! A sound came from above him and he quickly took action. He aimed the gun toward. Dammit! It was America. Hanging from the tree with his gun aimed at Italy. But Italy couldn't kill America just yet. He aimed above America and shot, hoping to scare the nation. It worked and America trembled and his fingers slipped from the gun. As soon as the gun hit the ground, Italy grabbed it and took off for the trees.

* * *

Germany had stopped. It had been at least 15 minutes sence the last intercom buzz. He looked around and sat down on the ground slumping against a tree. He sighed at the relief of a cool breeze. Suddenly he had the feeling someone was watching him. He stood up and focused on a spot that he felt the eyes were coming from.  
"Hello, is someone there?" he sighed exasperated.

* * *

"Hello is someone there?" Germany's voice came from the other side of the shed. Italy shuddered. He whipped around the shed and got a look at Germany walking toward him. Hmm. What could he do? He jumped up, leaving Americas gun laying on the ground behind him. He ran to the tree Germany had sat at and sat down. He wolf whistled at Germany who spun around.

* * *

The whistle came from behind him. He spun around and saw a figure leaning against the tree. Germany's gun sat beside the person. The person pulled his gun out and looked up. Germany only thought one thing before the small nation pulled the trigger. ITALY. Announcer: "Ludwig is down!"

* * *

Italy ran away. Germany's face had been full of surprise when Italy had shot him. Then he ran away. He had a feeling where America had gone.

* * *

America feared for his life. Or at least the life that could be ended with a few paint balls to the chest. He was hiding in the shed they had started in, partly because he couldn't figure where else to go and partly because he was too sacred to think straight. He had never thought that his plan to give England the world's scardest little nation could even backfire. But it had. The thing was the crazy nation had attacked his own team mates, so he started thinking the nation had gone crazy! Or maybe... He didn't know! He couldn't think straight! The buzz of the intercom causes the quivering American jump and squeal. He puts his hands over his mouth. "Ludwig is down!" OMG the Italian must be on drugs or something! He killed his best friend. And now, he was coming for him!

* * *

Italy was close to the shed. He could see it. He ran up to it and peered through a hole in the woods, and there he was. The last one. All Italy to do was walk around and shoot him! He walked slowly around and peered into the shed. The American was curled into a ball whimpering to himself.  
"BOO" Italy yelled! America jumped up then fell back on his knees. He put his hands together and pleaded with him.  
"I surrender, please don't hurt me Italy!" The same words Italy had said too many to times to count! He smiled and aimed the paintball gun and shot.

* * *

In the car afterwards, Germany couldn't help but stare at the sleeping Italian in the passenger seat. He couldn't help pondering what was on the nation's mind. Or what had gone through him to cause him to act the way he had at the field. But for now he wouldn't bother him. He had worked hard. And deep down, though Italy had betrayed him, he was very proud.

* * *

**There! Thats all. I hope you liked it! It didn't take me very long to write, but i did work hard on it. Read and Review! And make sure your reviews are true! OR I WILL SICK ITALY AND HIS PAINTBALL GUN ON YOU!  
America: *Runs in circles screaming like a girl* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
ME: Goodbye! Untill next time:  
Italy: A bowl of PASTA a DAY keeps the DOCTOR AWAY!**


	2. AN

**A/N: Okay! So just a few words here that have nothing to do with the story (which is, in fact, finished). I am going to attempt to do a 50 fluff challenge! This will be a collection of little GermanyXItaly Fluffiness! But I need some help. I would like anyone who has an idea to PM me with it. I want no awkward kissing scenes or yaoi scenes! I am a fangirl, but writing the stuff is plain awkward! So if you have an idea that I end up using, i will acknowledge that it is your idea! soooo! Till next time my pretties! Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
